Something about the Light
by Kirabaros
Summary: Angela knows that the gloves have come off with Eileen's death at the hands of the BMOL. It is war and she makes a promise to Ketch, a promise of death. But there is also something else and it involves her and Mary Winchester. Tag to There's Something about Mary.


**Something about the Light**

"Don't be foolish."

Angela stared at Ketch as he pointed his gun in the direction of her, Sam and Dean. She also noted the other Brits that were advancing. Her eyes narrowed as she watched their movements and moved her head to adjust her hearing and her nostrils flared slightly. Her muscles were tensed to spring as she gave subtle promptings to Sam and Dean that were wordless.

Her eye was on Ketch when Sam made the move to grab Lady Toni as her hands flew out. After seven years, it was second nature for her telekinetic ability and she knew exactly where everything was. The things that Britannia made sure they didn't find. And those came in the form of two MP5s fully loaded and she swung them in Ketch's direction and pulled the trigger.

Angela had been in enough fire fights over the decades to leave a good impression. Her friend Mac certainly knew that when they were in the Altay Mountains and definitely the Winchesters knew. Skill and practice with various weapons over the ages compiled with her enhanced senses made her the killing machine that the Brits wanted and she showed no mercy pointing her weapons at the Brits.

It had been easy to take out the lackeys. Sam had the Toni bitch as leverage and she and Dean were hunting. Most times she would have avoided hunting people but these assholes had pissed her off to the point where all bets were off. She was less inclined to give mercy and head for straight revenge. And it all started when she learned about Eileen.

Jodi called her about Eileen. It had Angela puzzled and confused. The last she had heard of Eileen was that she was heading back to Ireland. She had called Mac to let him know to set up surveillance and protection. She knew that the Brits were not going to let it lie with the whole thing with Renny and she wasn't going to let Britannia compromise her position. It was why she had briefed Mac and he said he was on it. It seemed that Eileen had other ideas.

She had gone with Sam and Dean after securing the sanctuary and gave her security code word to Gabriel. He would know what to do to protect Jess if they discovered the sanctuary. She had been in coroner's offices before but this time… She couldn't hold back the tears and the shortness of breath that came; she was like a parent losing a child and her legs almost collapsed under her. She wasn't even aware of Sam holding her up with a hand.

Eileen was like her own child. She helped in raising her like she did with Augusta. She had taught her everything with regards to hunting and learning how to use her senses. It pained her when she let the girl believe that she had died on a hunt but only as a means to protect her. Like that worked since they met up and they talked and reestablished lines of communication. It was like old times and Angela's protective instincts kicked in especially after Renny. To see Eileen now, and recognizing the damage…

Revenge had been the thing when she had first died. It was raw anger and hatred. It was hatred of the demons that killed her, hatred of the life and hatred of herself. The last was what became dominant at the hands of Azazel, Alistair and Lenya and it damaged her psyche to the point that she thought she wasn't worthy of anyone's love and attention even when she dared to care to those that reached out. And it didn't help that the people that meant the most to her ended up dying.

She was tired. Plain and simple. She was tired of trying to live as near a normal life as she could and help people and then having it taken away from her. The last straws were those that held a special place in her heart. She tempered it with that Toni bitch since she was about to be a mother then but she made it clear when Eileen accidentally shot Renny. Now a line was crossed and she wasn't inclined to take prisoners.

She was prepared for war when she heard Mick being killed. Mac had been put on the alert and she put out the word to connections she didn't tell the Winchesters but they knew her as having them and were good with that. Yet no one was really prepared for when war visited your backyard. It was like that during the Revolution and she saw the faces of the children… As she looked at Eileen, she made a promise and could only sign it to her.

 _I know who did this as well as you. I promise that they will pay. This is war, and they will pay. I promise. I love you… sweet pea._

Angela had no remorse killing the Brits that invade the bunker. She looked at Dean with the same look she had given the times when she had to be that tactician that was spoken of in legend. That was what was needed and the hunter that had scared even the Brits to the point where they thought they had to kill her. She was that hunter and they would pay especially if she was to make a world safe for her daughter.

The only one that was left was Ketch and Sam had the Toni bitch as leverage. And that was when she smelled it. She smelled Mary but there was something different. It was confirmed when it became clear that she was threatening Sam and Dean with a bullet if they didn't let Toni go. Angela didn't relinquish her MP5s so easily and held one at Ketch and the other at Mary and her eyes were narrowed.

"Angie. What are you doing?"

Angela heard Dean but didn't acknowledge him. She stared mostly at Mary with her gun pointed at her. The other was at Ketch. It was a nasty version of the Mexican standoff. Either way someone could get killed in this scenario.

"I suggest you lower your weapons, Malachi. Not unless you want their blood on your hands," Ketch was saying, "Not unless you want to leave that wee baby all alone."

Angela knew the stakes. She was the great tactician. She was known for it and she had led armies in various major wars in history and numerous smaller ones that never made the history books and one of them was in a time that she wasn't even born in. It all came down to risks and stakes, an economist's dream and she debated it as she looked at Mary.

It was like an eternity until she lowered her weapons and dropped them. She didn't have a look of defeat though. She merely stared at Ketch and then glanced at Mary and commented, "So… you turned into the bitch, Mary. Pity."

Angela ignored the look that Dean shot her as she trailed Ketch. It was sweet irony that Toni was going to be stuck in the bunker with them. She didn't pay any attention to her since her gaze was on Ketch and Mary leaving the bunker. She looked and watched them and noted that Ketch seemed very uncomfortable with the look she was giving. That was just fine and dandy with her.

"It's almost poetic you all being locked here."

Angela let Ketch ramble until they were about to leave. She then called out, "Savor this while you can, Ketch."

It was enough to call him back and he smirked at her, "Oh I intend to. And don't worry. We'll find her and she will be everything she should be."

Angela knew that it was a ruse to get her emotional. That was Ketch's mistake. Her lip twitched as she replied, "You're victory will be sort lived."

"Oh? And why is that?"

Angela had said things before that had the Winchesters look at her like she was a different person. It was only an extension of her whole person. Sam was starting to understand it and it allowed him to be the voice of reason with things like her taking Jess out of the bunker and moving her off the grid. And things she said always had a purpose. What came next was the truth, "Because I will kill you… the both of you."

You could literally drop a pin when she said that she would kill both Ketch and Mary. It was going to produce questions from both Sam and Dean. That would be dealt with once they were out of there. She continued to stare at Ketch and continued, "I've got you babe."

She continued to stare up at the balcony as Dean ran up to try and keep the door from closing. She probably could have made it up there but it wasn't worth the risk since Ketch and Mary had the guns. And more likely they were the kind that would guarantee her death. She only looked down once the door closed and the locks clicked in place. She looked at Sam as the lights powered down leaving them in darkness.

 _Angela sat there in the diner as she checked to make sure that Mary was under the spell. She put away the crystal and looked at her in the eye as she gently gripped her hands. With a controlled voice and the hint of suggestion, she spoke, "No matter what happens, even with death, know that I've got you and everything will be clear."_

This was war. And Ketch and the British Men of Letters picked the wrong general to cross. There would be no mercy.

* * *

 **A/N:** Angie is stuck with Sam, Dean and Lady Toni in the bunker but one thing is clear... the war is on and she makes a promise to Ketch with something a little interesting... Tag to There's Something about Mary. Enjoy!


End file.
